


Viva La Vida

by Rabdom



Series: Kill to the Music [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabdom/pseuds/Rabdom
Summary: It was always hard, loving something you couldn't. But Slender supposed that was the price one had to pay for existing against the odds. Because such things were hardly in his favor.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Slender Man, Skully/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Kill to the Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title/muse is Viva La Vida by Coldplay. Don't ask why I got the muse from this song, but I did. Hope you guys enjoy this story, and I plan on writing a squeal/more if enough people like it. Honestly, I'm not sure where I even began liking this ship in the first place.
> 
> Comments/suggestions appreciated!

_ “Welcome back to the Neapolitan News! Police are still investigating the disappearance of one eight year old David Mclain. David was last seen by his parents during an outing in the nearby Timber Trails campgrounds, the family wanting to spend the Fourth of July in solitude. His mother, Tracey, states that they had been walking down one of the many hiking trails sometime after one o’clock in the afternoon. She went on to say, ‘David had only been a few meters ahead of us on the trail. I’d only taken my eyes off of him for a moment to get some water from my husband, and when I turned back, David was just gone!’ _

_ “The parents searched further ahead of the trail and into the surrounding woods for over thirty minutes before police were called. When David could still not be recovered, Search and Rescue from the nearby towns have volunteered man power to help comb the woods. Police are asking that if you have any information regarding the disappearance or whereabouts of David, to please call their hotline at (143) 336-5274. I’m Maureen Evans with the Neapolitan News.” _

_ I Used to Rule The World _

_ Seas Would Rise When I Gave the Word _

_ Now In the Morning, I Sleep Alone _

_ Sweep the Streets I Used To Roam _

Blood dripped slowly from the treetops above, causing the green clade man to pause with his flashlight at the puddle of red before him. Slowly the light rose even higher, until it hit a corpse that hung limply; impaled on a branch to keep it steady. The light in the man's hand faulted slightly, then jumped with him as a noise resounded nearby. Quickly the blond tried to focus on where the sound had initially come from -- and then froze. 

No more than fifteen feet out, just out of view of his flashlight, the man could just barely make out what appeared to be pant legs and dress shoes. The pants appeared less hiking in the middle of the night worthy, and more formal attire. This only made the man panic more. Who would be hiking out here late at night, in formal wear, in the middle of the night with no obvious signs of light on them, when there was a search expedition going on? When there was a dead bo--?

The figure in the distance appeared to take one or two elongated steps, bringing into view two long arms that rested stiffly at its sides. That was all the man needed for his flight or fight instincts to kick in; and the man instantly fled back down where he had come and ignoring the drops of blood falling on his head as he fled past the corpse. He at first thought he had the upper hand, and that whatever the  _ hell _ that was wouldn't attempt to follow him back to the others. But his luck was lost to him, it seemed. Just as he rounded a corner, calling for anyone within range of his radio, when the man came colliding with what at first appeared to be a tree and landing firmly on his back. The man groaned, momentarily disoriented as he tried to at least prop himself up on his elbows and glare up at the tree in question.

Only, it wasn't a tree. In the dim light his flashlight gave off from several feet to the side of them, the man could make out a tall, faceless figure looming over him; tentacles emerging from it's back. One could almost hear a grumble coming from it as it 'stared' down at him. Maybe wandering off to search  _ hadn’t _ been such a good idea.


	2. Part Two

A scream erupted from the woods nearby, causing three figures dressed in neon and warm attire to stop dead in their tracks and listen closely.

"I don't think that was a fox," said one of the women, blond ponytail shifting as she looked back to the other two.

"Pretty sure foxes don't scream like men," the man behind her chuckled. He stopped when the woman ahead of him glared, and the one behind gave him a small shove. “What? I was kidding! Come on, lighten up!”

“Whatever, David,” muttered the blond as she shifted their attention to the scream. “Connie, go ahead and radio back to the station. We might have found  _ someone _ .”

One could see the brunette’s figure move around haphazardly, dropping one or two items she was trying to pull out of the bag she had flung to the ground in a rush.

It wasn’t until David had help pull the needed items out of the bag that they noticed their third member had begun her descent along the path ahead of them.

“Alice, where are you going?” came Connie’s panicked voice. That didn’t stop the woman from continuing to trudge onwards.

“I’ll keep looking ahead,” Alice spoke matter of factly. “You guys call for help.”

One could hear fighting as Alice scurried along the trail, flashlight bobbing slightly here and there as she went along. She called out more than once, hoping it wouldn’t just be her companions returning her calls. No one liked failing at this job, especially when there was a kid involved.

Against better judgement, Alice found herself trekking further into the woods. If a child freaked out, they;d likely go deeper too, right? Breath fogging around her head, Alice huffed. Most had gone home for the night, leaving the woods unearthly silent aside from the natural sounds that floated here and there. But something still felt different -- felt  _ off _ . 

Mountain lions and other big cats weren’t common in the area, nor were any bears or wolves. Coyotes were common, but they didn’t ever confront humans directly. Mess with their things when they weren’t around or asleep? Sure. Stalk a human with such a ferocity that it set off the human’s fight or flight instinct when they couldn’t even see them? Not as likely. Especially since game was plentiful this year.

Alice began to slow her pace then -- if not for the uneasy feeling surrounding her, then the planks of wood that slowly began to appear in the underbrush around her. They were hard to spot at first, and she was pretty sure she passed a few without realizing what it was she was looking at. But just as she began to register what she was seeing, her flashlash grazed over a low hanging building ahead of her. Curious, her free hand felt for the pocket knife in her jacket pocket as she neared.

It looked to be a shed, or a house of some kind. It was hard to tell, as the building was well past decay and was slowly falling into the ground beneath it with the roof slowly starting to cave from the vines and piles of leaves that stretched atop it. Walls made of brick seemed eroded from rain and wind, wooden supports having slowly rotted if not fallen into the earth completely. If there had been glass in the window pane, it had been long since busted out; though be it by man or nature, one could not be too sure. Same could easily be said for the door, half the wood now missing and nowhere in sight with the rest rotting as it hung loosely on the hinges. It looked sad, almost.

Slowly the flashlight began to pan around the area. At first, to the left, she only saw woods. Low hanging branches acted like arms, reaching out eerily into the night with bushes becoming well overgrown at their bases. They looked like they could have once bore fruit but how now gone rampant with no human care. Slowly, Alice began to turn to her right to see if there were any other buildings --

And she paused, her heart stopping momentarily at the sight before her. Ahead of her looked to be an old well; stones falling apart and wooden stakes meant to hold the pale having long decayed. And then there was the tall figure who stood almost deathly straight on the only half decent side of the well that still fought the earth to stand strong; with her light encompassing the entirety of the well, she could only see up to its waist and she wasn't too sure she wanted to see the rest..

They stood in moderate silence for what seemed like ages, with only occasional cries from her peers calling for the lost child and fallen search member. It was only when the figure shifted that she momentarily panicked -- and then watched as the figure disappeared into the well, body falling down into it like a blur and barely giving Alice a clue as to what it actually looked like. She stood there frozen for another long moment before something compelled her to surge forward. In a few short bounds she stood at the well, and carefully, slowly, edged her way to peer in, flashlight beaming down.

Only, about five or so feet down, boards were nailed almost too perfectly in place, preventing anything from coming out -- or going in. There didn’t even seem to be any weathering on the boards that closed it up. It would have been impossible for  _ whatever _ that was to actually go through with what it had done. There was nowhere for it to hide in the five feet between the top and where the boards rested comfortably. And it couldn't have just magically teleported through it. Or could it….?

"Alice!"

The blond screamed as her name was spoken, a hand clasping down on her shoulder. Her flashlight went flying into the ground nearby as she swung around and attempted to back into the well.

"David!" Alice half gasped, half screamed as she threw an open handed swing at his shoulder. It did nothing to ease his laughter.

"Oh, man! You look like you've seen a ghost!" the brunette laughed, moving to pick up her dropped flashlight. "Don't tell me, you were making wishes in the wishing well, right?"

David snorted even as Alice practically jerked her light out of his hand, giving it a look over before confirming it was fine.

"No, I wasn't -- Ugh, let's just keep looking for Austin," Alice huffed, wanting to get as much distance between herself and this well -- no, this  _ forest _ as possible.


	3. Part Three

_ I Used To Roll The Dice, _

_ Feel The Fear In My Enemy's Eyes! _

_ Listen As The Crowd Would Sing, _

_ "Now, The Old King Is Dead, _

_ Long Live the King!" _

It was early morning in the realm of the damned, the Tall Man would quickly come to find as he exited the 'tunnel' swiftly. The woods were moderately silent; only the sounds of morning birds humming through it, and an occasional yip of some beast-like dog that roamed the area. The majority of the otherwise unkempt creatures steered clear of Him, so he wasn't going to complain of the tranquility of the walk to what he considered home. The area was almost its own pocket dimension, that land in which he lived; to come and go as he pleased, and making sure any unwanted visitors could not find it unless they knew where to look.

The house itself looked small and decaying, at least on the outside. Black magic was easily controllable here for those that knew how to use it correctly, and so the house itself tended to be larger than it appeared on the outside, as well as more pristine than the outside. He had needed the space, the Tall Man quickly found one day when his two Proxies began inviting --  _ others _ over from time to time. Most were harmless -- Eyeless Jack rarely ever stayed for more than a few hours, Laughing Jack just wanted a place to store his hoards of candy, BEN liked having a place to play his odd assortment of games; you get the idea -- but there were a few minor hindrances that liked to appear here and there.

Namely Jeffery.

BEN had somehow befriended the killer when in the mortal realm, and so naturally, whenever the Link look alike was there -- so was Jeffery. It wouldn’t have been so bad, had Jeffery been at least somewhat courteous of his surroundings, But it was too easy to tell when the psychopath was coming and going, and had no shame in letting the whole house know when he was doing something, regardless if anyone was sleeping. He had half a mind to ban the killer completely -- he wasn’t technically even a monster like those who resided there; and while he could kill with ease, being a simple human didn’t really help in that.

But then BEN would likely stop coming around, and he was of course one of the few Slender could actually deal with on a daily basis -- so he let it slide.That didn’t stop Jeffery from getting on his nerves almost constantly, of course. It was as if the killer  _ wanted _ the Tall Man to hit first. Probably to make himself look more innocent if it ended badly for him -- which, knowing who he was dealing with, he would likely lose. But hey, it was always the effort that counted, right?

_ One Minute I Held the Key; _

_ Next the Walls Were Closed On Me! _

_ And I Discovered That My Castle Stands _

_ Upon Pillars of Salt, and Pillars of Sand! _

The house was only moderately noisy today, which was a welcomed surprise. Upon entering, one would easily spot BEN and Jeff in the living room with the television blaring whatever game they were playing; BEN on the couch while Jeff sat on the floor, shouting and cursing loudly as he appeared to be losing. Toby sat on the end furthest from BEN, wrapped up in a dark blue hoodie and scarf as he absently watched the two play. One could also hear clambering in the kitchen; Smiles prancing around whoever’s feet were tromping around as they cooked. Likely Brian, as he seemed to be the only one competent enough to  _ not _ light  _ water _ on fire; much less the rest of the kitchen, as others had before him.

It was only when the tall, faceless figure slowly ducked his way into the living room, gaze staring first blankly at the television screen, then the two on the couch, did he realize that he had been noticed. Toby had been the first; already having tucked his legs away into his hoodie as he stared up at the Tall Man with wide eyes. Sigh, why was he so skittish of everything? Wasn’t he supposed to be a homicidal maniac?

“Hey, Boss Man!” chirped BEN from his spot on the couch, yet not even turning to glance behind him. Jeff did react, at least; giving Slender a scowl and side eyed glare before continuing to play the game at hand. “Get anything good today?” BEN went on, Jeff again cursing as he appeared to be losing.

A slow shake of the head from the Tall Man was his response. Toby seemed to be relaxing slightly now; legs slowly uncurling back onto the couch. Granted, he still seemed tense; but it was a step nonetheless.

“Damn,” BEN tsked, before giving a holler and throwing up his arms in assumed victory. 

This was only made clearer by Jeffery cursing loudly and tossing his controller on the floor. Standing, the teen turned, almost forcefully pushing his way past the Operator and stomping loudly up the stairs. BEN was cackling loudly at this point, Slender shaking his featureless face before moving momentarily moving to the kitchen.

Indeed Brian moved around the stove, appearing to make soup as he and Tim, who sat at the kitchen table with his mask laying atop it, spoke quietly. Brian didn’t seem to notice the Operator momentarily peeking in as he cooked; yet Tim’s eyes locked onto him as soon as he entered, giving a curt nod and not letting his eyes stray until, presumably, Slender was back out the door frame and slowly making his way up the stairs.

Sally could be heard playing in her room with who sounded like Clockwork. Their giggles took up most of the upstairs; it was unlikely anyone was asleep. Well, aside from perhaps Jeff, who could be heard grumbling loudly in his room with the door shut. One could easily tell his door from the others by the indents from a knife Jeff had taken to it on more than several occasions. Slenderman’s footsteps were silent as he neared the door, listening closely. Yet all he could hear were angry rants about BEN as the killer shuffled around and likely prepared for slumber.

Slenderman moved away silently, wanting to check on the other residents and what have yous before deciding to retire for the evening.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? I think I only wrote this chapter because I wanted Slenderman to have a tea party.

_ It Was A Wicked and Wild Wind _

_ Blew Down the Doors To Let Me In _

_ Shattered Windows and the Sound Of Drums _

_ People Couldn't Believe What I'd Become _

At least Sally was still somewhat kind to him. Granted, still still demanded tea time every now and then -- but she didn’t make him dress up for it, so he couldn’t really find it in him to complain. And granted, there usually wasn’t any  _ real _ tea -- or what a demonic girl would consider to be tea -- to be had. More of a ‘playdate’ than anything; something Slenderman didn’t mind if only because any child he brought here for temporary sanctuary seemed less intimidated by him, what with having what  _ appeared _ to be a small girl welcoming and wanting a play date.

Of course, Sally would only ever do these favors on one condition: Slender (or Papa Slender, as she so cutely referred to him as) had to play with her on a regular basis, be there a new child with him or not. Again, Slenderman never really complained. He was never made to dress up like Sally often made the others whenever she wanted them to play. And very rarely did the others ever complain or say no, as the young girl definitely had the Tall Man wrapped around her little finger. And no one dared piss her off, else she told Slenderman and brought wrath upon them.

Perhaps Slenderman was a little too soft when it came to Sally; but only a little.

“-- and then Princess GumDrop and Princess Booger got into a fight,” Sally was saying as she ‘poured’ an empty teapot into an empty cup, “ because GumDrop says she had rights to the dresser, but Booger says she got there first! So I had to put them in time out for the rest of the day for their bad behavior, and Princess Noodles claimed the dresser as her own!”

Sally giggled at that before ‘pouring’ herself a cup of tea and eagerly ‘drank’ it. Slenderman nodded in response before carefully taking a look into the empty cup. Why human children enjoyed such frivolous games, the Eldritch entity wasn’t quite sure. But it was rather endearing, even  _ he _ had to admit. Sally began shifting the stuffed animals that were sitting around the tiny table once she finished her tea, Slenderman’s legs looking way too oddly disproportionate sitting in a chair made for a child while sitting in front of a table meant for a child. His knees reached easily past his elbows with how he sat, though they helped hide him faking to drink the tea rather badly (as it was without having a real set of lips to drink with) as Sally turned back to him.

“Hey, Sally, have you seen my shoes?” came the familiar voice of Jeff from down the hall before the girl could speak

“Hey, Sally, ha-- the  _ fuck _ ?” Jeff stopped himself mid sentence and mid entrance, looking from Sally to the oddly disproportionate figure sitting across from her. Slenderman cocked his head to one side quizzically, seeming to remind Jeff he still had a voice. “I don’t know what I was expecting,” Jeff went on with a shake of his head and chuckle in his voice before Slenderman could scorn him for cursing in front of Sally, “but Slendy playing tea party was  _ not _ one of them.”

“Jeffy!” Sally practically squealed before Slenderman could even think to get a comeback in edgewise. “Come have tea! Please!  _ Pretty _ please?”

Even before Jeff could think to reply, Sally was already clearing up a chair to her right from a stuffed animal which was quickly tossed onto her nearby bed. She then pushed the chair at his direction expectantly, eyes wide and pleading. Jeff eyed the chair, then Sally -- then to Slender, as if expecting  _ him _ of all monsters to back him up. Sadly, that was not the case, as the Tall Man had sat down his empty cup to watch him as if waiting for him to sit if the stiff posture was anything to go by. Jeff half expected him to force him to sit if he said no. So, begrudgingly, he obliged, much to the delight of Sally.

Jeff grumbled as he plopped down in the now free chair, arms crossed sternly even as Sally prepared his cup. If Slenderman had a face, he likely wouldn’t have been able to hold back the smirk he wanted to so badly give. That was probably the only thing Sally realized she had going for her here (aside from being adorable); she could get anyone to listen to her with relative ease so long as the Operator found it within reason. Everyone had opted long ago to the fact that Slender had wordlessly adopted the girl and whatever she said, went.

And watching Jeffery  _ have _ to play tea party was  _ always _ within reason.

“Hey, Jeff, what’s takin’ so long?” BEN’s voice now followed through the open door, the familiar face following suit. “Did you find your -- heh, she made you have a tea party.” The last part came with an added snort, albeit more so because Slender still sat oddly at the child sized table.

“Oooo, tea party!” Laughing Jack practically squealed, pushing past BEN with a cackle to join the table at Sally’s free side; the chair of which she cleared with glee.

“C’mon, Benny!” the girl continued to squeal, gesturing for Jack to hand her the stuffed animal that sat at the last ‘free’ chair to which the clown gladly handed over. 

BEN rolled his eyes, likely at the nickname, before joining them at the table and surprisingly not putting up a fuss. Then again, Jack had begun to give out candy he got from god knows where, but no one really ever complained

So a light rumble of chatter and laughter gently filled the room, Jack passing around candy as BEN and Sally fought over who made the better tea; Jeffery grumbling here and there when he wasn’t butting in on the argument with random tidbits of what he thought to be ‘useful’ (but were to just really egg the argument on more). Slender was sure to have a pile of candy by the end of it, unsure of whether simply forgot he didn’t eat like they did, or simply chose to forget so he could watch the pile slowly grow while the Tall Man said nothing.

And oddly, as he silently watched mutely, BEN’s voice raised to a jokeful yell and Jack cackling loudly at whatever they were fighting about now, Slender found it almost --  _ comforting _ .

_ I Hear Jerusalem Bells Are Ringing, _

_ Roman Calvary Choirs Are Singing! _

_Be My Mirror, My Sword And Shield,  
My Missionaries In a Foreign Field!_


	5. Part Five

It was truly a nightmare, to yearn for something you did not want to ruin. To want something that didn't want you back. Perhaps that was why he wanted to hate the killer so much -- because he was  _ meant _ to be  _ his. _ But humans were not such beings he was allowed to tamper with lightly. Massacre the adults because of their wrongdoings? That was all fair in the eyes of those stronger than him. Saving the children and finding them a more suitable accommodation? No one would know the wiser if they simply presumed that he killed them like the adults or worse; especially not if the child’s memories of him were only fleeting at worst, and a nightmarish monster no one would believe the child of to begin with at worst. Regardless, he could weasel his way out of those types of situations with the likes of Zalgo quite easily.

But finding your mate was supposed to be a human?

That was merely blasphemy! Not only among his own kind, which he had been unlucky enough to not encounter in the millenia he had found home on earth, but among other entities as himself. Humans were insects that the world needed to rid itself of; or at best, a Proxy for means to slaughter without raising suspicion on himself or anyone else. The Tall Man was supposed to be intimidating, vile, panic inducing and terror filling. Not -- not weak, not held back; not having a tear that could be made larger and more gruesome if someone were to find out his little secret. Not someone with a life line that could easily be cut in order to take what he has earned, to weaken him to the point where giving up is the only option if it meant saving Jeffery,, to  _ protect _ him. Slenderman couldn’t risk it -- risk  _ Jeff _ . He wouldn’t allow it.

So the Tall Man would sit back, seething in his want from the urgent pull from within, instead choosing to stand back and allow time to pass. Jeffery was still merely human, after all; and like all those who passed before him, he would merely wait quietly and patiently until the day he passed and Slenderman could continue his meaningless life with a hole where his heart should have been.

_ Revolutionaries Wait, _

_ For My Head On A Silver Plate! _

_ Just A Puppet On A Lonely String! _

_ Oh, Who Would Ever Want to Be King? _


End file.
